The Backstage Boy
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Gilbert is new in the music world, and meets Mattie or also called Matthew . But no one sees him, only Gilbert can .
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 1 year to me ! :)**

**This is a other CanadaxPrussia, I like music but god save me . How I should write it down, but I will do my best ! **

**And who else watched Free! Episode 7 ? Oh my god that's why I ship MakoHaru ! Even thought Rin is cute ... With his little shark teeth :P **

**Okay this is a music fanfic, who don't like the pairings, and a Alfred who acts like a kid . And a dead Matthew, greeting to you and a goodbye ! **

**Anyway enjoy ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt stared at his friend, Francis who has a grin on his face . " Well mon ami what do you say ? "

" Francis if you ..."

" Non mon ami, I mean it Antonio was with me there .

" Then where is he ! " Gilbert trust Antonio more than Francis for so many reasons ." However our spanish friend, decided to follow a stubborn hateful .. But a super cute italian, so as his friend I ...

" Yeah yeah I understand, you have arranged it with you boss with Antonio . To let me play on the guitar in the band right ? "

" And mon ami .."

" Do not tell me that ! " Gilbert's mouth fell open, as he understood what Francis tried to say ." I will not sing ! "

" But I have said you can sing ... Awesome ! " Francis will not let this change waste, if only Gilbert was not so stubborn as a horse ! "Nein I will not do it ! "

But Francis won the case .

" I told you I will not sing ! "

" You can say all you want, your parents will be so proud of you ."

" Was that sarcasm ? " Asked Gilbert as he rolled his eyes ." Come come you can pratice with Arthur, not everyone gets the chance ... Like me .. "

Gilbert noticed Francis, drew a sad face when he said . That he never sung with Arthur . " Don't tell me you never sang with Arthur, where you have fee ... Who are you, and what have you done with Francis . "

" You act like I have no heart ." When Gilbert did not answered, and looked away from him . Francis mouth fell open in shock ." This is the first time I want to strangle someone so hard mon ami ! "

" What are you arguing like little children, go back to work ! " Shouted an angry english man ." Haha you can't win against me, since I'm going to win ! "

" Alfred stay out of it, and go to practice ! "

" But I'm too good for it ! "

Gilbert looked at Francis ." And he already has a boyfriend ."

" Pathetic ."

" I know ."

" Not their relationship, I meant you ."

" ..."

" Are you Mr, Beilschmidt ? "

" Yes the only albino in the family ! " Gilbert laughed out loud, Arthur looked at Francis . Who mouthed silently ' self complex ', Arthur looked back to Gilbert . But Alfred pulled him away, and looked at him with big eyes ." Alien ! "

" Alfred ! How can you say that, it's rude ! "

" Oi ! I'm a albino ... And a human ! "

" Wooooow .."

" Say Arthur did your boyfriend lived under a rock ? "

" I told you many times, Alfred and I are not .."

" Say why do you have white hair, red eyes, what's your name ? I'm Alfred F Jones, I'm a hero ! And I'm good at playing guitar, singing, drumming and much more ! "

Gilbert looked at Francis for help ." Say Alfred what's wrong with you ? "

" Wait ! I can explain ! " Shouted Arthur .

" Is this Alfred F Jones ? I never thought he would really, act like a kid ! " Gilbert always been sort of a fan fo Alfred, and certainly how cool he was in magazines . This is certainly a disappointment, that every fan gets to know their idol better ." Wait this is not it, Alfred was in accident three months ago ."

" Excuse me, why do I know nothing ."

" Because we try to keep it quiet as possible, but I'm sure that many are starting to notice it . "

" Oh dear poor Matthew his hands, may be full with it ."

" Matthew ? "

" Yes Alfred's older brother ."

" I have an older brother ? " Asked Alfred surprised when he looked at Arthur ." Alfred go find Kiku ..."

" But .."

" NOW . " Alfred ran away quickly as Arthur, looked with devilish eyes at him . As Alfred shut the door, Gilbert noticed someone enter . The door was fully closed now, and next to it stood a copy of Alfred . But not yet the same .

" Mr, Beilschmidt ." Gilbert looked at Arthur, who sat down on a chair ." I want you to know, never speak a word outside this room . Everything stays here what you are going to hear, understand ! "

Gilbert nodded yes ." Alfred was actually atacked, no one know by who . But he has a heavy damage to his brains, this happened because he was surprised I think ..."

" Why ? "

" Alfred is not someone you want to mess mon ami . " Francis looked worried ." Matthew was with him ." Francis looked up ." But .."

Francis eyes widened, as Arthur did not finish his words ." Mon ami what happened to Matthew ."

Arthur got more tears in his eyes, as he wiped away . Gilbert looked at the other blonde, who smiled slightly and shrugged ." _It been so long ..._" Francis stood up quickly, as he grabbed Arthur by the collar ." Matthew can't be dead ! "

" But he is ! He was murdered, he was murdered ... "

Gilbert looked between the two, and saw the strange blonde going to him . " _It's so long ago, he still has some tears left ... Makes me sad ." _And sat next to Gilbert ." Hey I'm Gilbert, you ? "

Everyone was quiet as the three blond men, looked shocked at him .

" _You can see me ? _"

" Mon ami who are you talking to ? "

" ... "

" To this blonde guy sitting next to me, he looks a little like Alfred . But not quite right ? " Gilbert pointed to the other, who looked at him with wide eyes ." Gilbert .."

" _It will make no sense ..."_

Gilbert looked back at him .

" I see no one ."

" _Since no one can see me or hear me, because ..."_

Gilbert's eyes widened, as the shape came closer .

" _I'm dead . "_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chap 2 ! I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, more characters will come . Now Spain, Romano & Gilbert's grandfather will come in this chap ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Gilbert pushed the water in his face, closed his eyes as the water hits his face ." Shit .." He looked at his wet face, part of his hair is also wet . " Shit .." He's going crazy, maybe it's that ." _You don't look so good ..._"

Gilbert looked at the person who stood beside him, Matthew looked worried as his eyes were on Gilbert . Who looked back at him, and then at the mirror ." Yep I'm going crazy . "

" _I hope it's not that, it will not be nice . If only crazy people can see me . "_

" You're not real, you are just .."

" _And yet here I am ..._" Gilbert ignored him, he just wants him to shut up . He's not really there, right ?

( _Flashback_ )

Francis looked at his friend, who looked like he was crazy . Arthur was in shock, as he looked also at Gilbert . He did not know what to say, as the albino claimed he saw a blonde young man ." Mon ami .. Who are talking to .."

" ..." Gilbert saw that Francis don't believe him, and also noticed that Arthur looked in shock . How can they be blind, as someone sits next to him ." _My name is Matthew .."_

" Matthew .. You have to same name as Alfred's brother, say Arthur are you sure .." Suddenly Arthur grabbed Gilbert's collar ." This is not funny ! " Gilbert tried to push him away, but no such luck ." _Arthur stop it !_ " Gilbert watched as Matthew, tried to stop Arthur . But just went through him ..

Wait he went through him, like .. He was not there .." Arthur control yourself ! " Cried Francis as he grabbed Arthur ." Bloody bastard ! How dare you to laugh, and make jokes about someone who is dead ! " He shouted at him ." But .."

" Gilbert . " Francis came between Arthur and Gilbert, he looked little angry . But tried to calm them down ." Arthur go to Alfred, he would surely wait somewhere for you ." Arthur took a deep breath, but did not take his eyes off of Gilbert ." I keep my eyes on you .." He said and walked away, Francis, Matthew and Gilbert were in silence ." _I'm so sorry, normally he is not like this _.." Gilbert looked at Matthew, Francis followed his gaze . But only looked in an empty corner .

Yet it seems like Gilbert sees simething, that Francis did not see ." Gilbert go home, I think it's just stress ." Gilbert wanted to say sopmething, but nodded as he tried not to look at Matthew ." You're right .. Man dude I definitely full of stress haha ! Tell Arthur I'm sorry ! See you tomorrow man ! " And ran out of the room, as he left Matthew and Francis behind .

( _End Flashback _)

Gilbert walked home, as he tried to ignore Matthew . Who followed him home ." _Is it far ? ... Why not take .. T-the bus ?_ " Matthew does not know what to say, since he's a little shy . And also that Gilbert ignores him ." _I'm here ..._"

Gilbert wanted say I Know, but he did not . " Hey it's Gilbert ! " He saw Antonio and someone else walk to him . " Amigo I've heard of Francis, that you got the job ! Congratulations ! " The other beside him rolled his eyes ." Few more days and the music world, will be over when he starts to sing . "

" Oh Lovi come on now ~ "

" You are just jealous little italian . "

" Who are you little you fucking shit ! " Gilbert wanted to say something, but Matthew was suddenly beside Lovino ." Lovino calm down it's not good for your healt, please calm down a little . "

Gilbert turned and walked away from them ." Gilbert amigo what's wrong ? "

" Ah nothing I have some shit to do ."

" Shitty bastard ."

" Love you too ."

" Fuck you bastard ! "

" Haha come on Lovi, Gil be kind to each other ." Antonio tried out ." Never ." Said the two of them at the same time, they looked angrily at each other as they noticed that . " So how was it there ? Do you like it there ? "

" A little but I don't have to sing, all thanks to that bastard Francis . "

" What . But I though you liked it ... "

" It was his idea, not mine .. Say Antonio do you know Matthew Alfred's brother maybe ? " Antonio and Lovino looked silently at him ." No I know Alfred, but I did not know he had a brother . "

" Oh okay .." So not everyone knows him, Gilbert looked a little at Matthew . Who stood behind Antonio and Lovino ." _I was not that famous like Alfred, I loved to stay at the side lines .." _Matthew explained to him ." What do you want from him ? " Asked Lovino Gilbert stared at him back ." You know him . "

" Yes I've been in his class, and we were also neighbors as kids ." Gilbert was quiet ." _Those were good times ." _

" Just ... Do you still have contact with each other ? "

" Are none of your business bastard ." And Lovino turned around and walked away . " Ah Lovi wait for me ! Gilbert see you later, we have to go drinking for your job ! Lovi wait for me ~ " Gilbert watched as the two were gone, and then looked at Matthew . Who looked sad . " _He looked so happy last time, this is my fault .."_

" How is this your fault ? " Asked Gilbert Matthew did not answered him, Gilbert decided not to ask him anymore . When he got home, he noticed that he brother was not hime . Like his parents that are also out of the house ." Gilbert is that you ? " Asked his grandfather who sat in front of the TV ." Yes granpa it's me ."

" Welll well .. How was your day ? "

" Freaky .."

" Why ? "

" I got a job, the rest of the day I felt freaky .." That was half the truth, he keeps his mouth shut about Matthew . Who followed him to his home, and looked at his grandfather . " _Good evening sir . "_

" You have job .. Is it the end of the world, at our doorstep ? " Asked the old man as he laughed ." Shut to fuck up and be happy ! "

" I was just kidding boy, I think your parents will not ."

" I know granpa ." Gilbert has a good bond with his grandfather, he and his parents are strangers to each other lately . He only can talk to his grandfather, about his problems or dreams . No even Ludwig Gilbert has a hard time on, to get a bond started ." But you know they will be proud .."

" I go to sleep grandfather, it's been a long day ."

Gilbert ran to his room . " _Your grandfather looks nice .. You parents must be proud I think .. I do not have much contact with mine .. But after I got my job, they told me they were proud . Even though Alfred is more the star .."_

" Okay shut up .. Just shut up your mouth, and shut up forever ! I don't wanna hear you, until I'm ready okay ! " Matthew was silent and looked confused, as Gilbert screamed at him ." What do you want from me, okay I can see you .. And I really want you out of my house, and leave me alone . I don't even know you, and I mean it ... Get out of my house ! "

" _I .. I need your help .."_

" With what ? "

" _I .. I'm looking for my killer .." _There was a pause between them, until Gilbert spoke up ." Find him then, and leave me alone . Fuck I almost lost a job because of you, and it's one chance I will ever get ! "

" _Sorry but I did not know, you could see me .._ "

" And why do you follow me, so long I know I have not killed you ."

" _I want you to help me .."_

" Do it yourself ! "

" _But ... I don't remember _


End file.
